His Very Own Bonnie Lass
by Lizzylove4ever
Summary: "Will you do it?" "Sleep with you?" Jack cringed. "Pretend too." "And you'll take me to Will?" Elizabeth asked. "Agreed." "You, Lizzie, will get the pleasure that few girls have ever had. To be seen in Jack Sparrow's arms outside of the bedroom."Post OST
1. A Storm to End All Storms

A/N- I have been toying around with the idea of a Post On Stranger Tides Sparrabeth story for a while now, and here's what I came up with. Special thanks to Justadram, who's story Four Felonious Crimes and Misdemeanors help inspire me to write this, and also to my fabulous new beta, Princess of the Pearl. You are amazing, thank you so much for helping me out. Without further ado, here is "His Very Own Bonnie Lass"

The Storm to End All Storms

It was a miserable, rainy day. The sky had turned a sickly puce color as the storm progressed, and all along la rue_ Bonne Foi*_, citizens were fleeing for shelter. It hadn't rained in weeks, which was unusual considering the tropic weather. Merchants and tradesmen were able to sell their goods along the street and within the public's eye, without fear. Now, the streets were deserted. Booths were knocked over from the wind, shattered glass covered the street, and all of the craftsmens' precious work was beginning to rust away.

This was it. The big one. The storm predicted by an old woman's trembling lips as she looked over her taro cards. The storm incoming sailors had warned about while they were having their nightly drink in the pub. The storm young lads taunted their younger sisters with in order to scared them. And they were in the middle of it.

Most had been wise enough to seek shelter. All but one. Clutching onto the stone wall next to him, a lonely sailor trekked through the water that now reached his shins. The stranger tossed a piece of driftwood aside with great effort, his lanky body collapsing from the weight.

As Abigail Thompson pulled back her drapes to check the progression of the storm, she noticed the helpless traveler. She was not but sixteen, and did not take kindly to anything her mother told her to do. This is why, against what any person would call 'common sense', she went out into the storm.

As she approached him, the sailor ignored her and continues on his path. The man in question seemed to be limping, and was drenched to the bone. His baggy shirt and vest clung to his skin and the only other covering he wore was an ordinary black tricorn, that also appeared to be at least two sizes too big for him. This is when she noticed, that the senseless man in the rain was not a man. He was a woman.

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow had be arrested for a multitude of things, but this? <em>'I guess there's always a first time for everything.' <em>

"Come on, man, move along." A bayonet poked him sharply between his shoulder blades, eliciting Jack's grunt of protest. Shooting the soldier behind him a glare, Jack continued down the road into town. Metal bound his wrists together, and he tried desperately to break free, jiggling the chain incessantly. The soldier rolled his eyes and instead of forcing Jack to move from behind, he took hold of the shackles and pulled his prisoner behind him, heading for the local gaol.*

"You really are a dimwitted fool, ye'know that?" The young officer said through a thick cockney accent. He could not be a day over seventeen and he had a certain youthful exuberance about him, as if he was confidant enough to take on the world.

"As a matter of a fact, I've been told that on many a occasion from a variety of different sources. Soldiers, merchants, women, me father…" Jack gulped in disgust, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts. "Eh lad! That be one sharp uniform you've got yerself there! Nice, cultured, but not too meticulous. Befitting of your high status and rank, no doubt." Jack studied him carefully. His uniform did not really signify anything. If it told him anything at all, the buttons were scuffed, the coat lanky, and his hair unkempt, but this… this gave Jack all the opportunity that he'd need. "I've no intention to pry, but, out of interest, what magnificent rank has ole' George Augustus* bestowed upon a strapping young man such as yerself?" Jack's gold teeth shifted into an 'all too innocent' smile.

The soldier blushed bright red at the compliment and he eyed the ground nervously. He was only seventeen, yet this man seemed to think he was of high rank. His knuckles turned white as he griped the chains even tighter. The young boy looked back up at Jack nervously mumbling. "Um…a…."

"What did you say?"

"Admiral." The lads left eye twitched. Jack lowered his gaze at the boy with a sly smile. This would be an easy escape indeed.

"Oh, Admiral, I see… well Admiral, it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and seeing as I will probably be going to jail for a very long time now, I believe it is safe to say my situation is far from ideal…." The soldier shifted his feet awkwardly.

"You broke the law. It is not my fault you are a felon."

"Oh yes, my crime… Honestly, mate, couldn't you just let this one go? Hundreds of men and woman are massacred on the streets of London weekly! What's a little theft, really?"

"The owner of the item in question seemed to feel otherwise."

"But I was only borrowing it! Once I was done with the bloody thing, I had every intention of bringing it back."

The boy considered what Jack had said, his resolve to take him in slowly slipping away. "Then why didn't you simply ask the owner instead of stealing his property?"

"Commandeering. Nautical term."

"Whatever. I won't be persuaded. You went against English common law and all criminals must be punished!" Jack could see the lad mulling things over inside his head, reciting the law that had been drilled into his brain for the past year of his life. His body had started to shake a bit and he released Jack's hands, all though he still clung to the chain.

"My apologies, Admiral. I did not mean to upset you. Here," Jack offered his shackled hands towards the boy, "I shall go without protest. I know, deep down in my black heart, that what I have done is wrong, despicable even. So, I shall let you take me. I just have one more request."

"What?" The soldier eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, you've heard, no doubt, of the practice of giving condemned men, who have nothing left to live for, one last wish, have you not?"

"Yes, I must say I have."

"Well, then you understand me perfectly. Come along!" Jack yelled, sauntering down the street away from him. The soldier looked in awe after him and then down at the chains in his hands. Sure enough, there were the shackles, opened and thrown on the ground. He could have freed himself as much as twenty minutes ago.

"Wait! Halt!" The boy shouted desperately. "By the orders of His Majesty, King George, I command you to…"

"To do what? Honestly, Admiral, have you know faith in me at all?" Jack called back, slowing down his pace so that the younger man could catch up with him.

The soldier looked all around him as they entered the main part of the city. There were tradesmen and merchants, as well as whores, all around him, all selling their wares for the best price a man could offer. Jack strolled through the busy street as if he owned the place, winking at his past 'acquaintances' as they blew him a kiss. The young man trailing behind him noticed this admiration and stared back at the older man with a newfound respect.

The soldier looked around at the odds and ends at a particularly brightly colored booth. There appeared to be a bronze pipe with a long stem encrusted with emeralds that was attached to a large urn blown from a ruby-colored glass.

Jack turned on his heel and noticed the boy's admiration for the pipe. "That's a hookah, from Goa, I imagine. Although, I dare say, a man of your stature would hardly want to be caught smoking one of these…" As they continued to walk, the boy felt something wet hit his cheek. He glanced up at the darkened clouds. Something was coming. Jack, however, either did not seem to notice or if he did, the weather didn't bother him. He was no stranger to hurricanes.

"Where are we headed?" The lad asked curiously.

Jack stopped abruptly and pointed above his head at a sign. "To get my final wish, savvy?"

They had arrived at _The Faithful Bride._

* * *

><p>"All right boys, what can I getcha?" The stout, sour faced woman that had seated them took a cloth out of her apron and quickly mopped up their table. "Someone seems to have lost more of theirs than they drank!" Jack chuckled along with her as he took his seat across from the soldier. "Now, what will it be, lad?" The woman asked the boy kindly after a confused look at his clothing.<p>

"Umm… I'd like a Moonshine."*

The old woman laughed and Jack smirked at the young man, placing his boots on top of the table.

"You heard the lad. One Moonshine, if you please. And as for me, well, I'm rather old-fashioned meself. How about a bottle of yer finest, eh?" Jack glanced over at the young boy across from him, chuckling under his breath. "So where you from, Admiral?"

"Whitechapel." He had begun to tap his fingers on the counter, his eyes darting around his surroundings. He shouldn't be here. His head officers had specifically warned them that if he caught any of them in the pub or engaged in some other frivolity, they would be stripped of their station. Now, here he was, second day on the job, having a drink with a felon.

"Oh, so you really do know your drink." Jack teased.*

The boy smiled back at Jack and shrugged his shoulders. "What about you?"

Jack eyed him suspiciously. "What _about_ me?"

"Where you from?"

"The Sea."

The boy wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "I asked you where you are from, not where you live now."

"And I gave you my answer. They are one and the same. The Sea. Born, raised, pillaged, plundered, that sort of thing. Never been one for…land." The word rolled off his tongue with a lot of effort, showing his unfamiliarity with it.

"So you mean… your mother, she…"

"What? Is their something wrong with me mum bringing me forth onto this good earth?...or water rather." Dropping the subject, Jack grumbled to himself, crossing his arms dejectedly across his chest like the child he was.

"Moonshine and one bottle of our best Anguilla rum." Jack glanced up, expecting to see the stout woman from before, but instead saw a gorgeous redhead.* Startled, Jack's boots hit the floor and he sat up straight, the girl taking all his attention. Her red hair fell in soft waves down to her shoulders, wisps of it clinging to her face. Her eyes were a startling light blue that shown even brighter in the afternoon sunshine.

"Damn me to hell…" Jack muttered under his breath as he looked at the beauty before him.

"But then you wouldn't be able to have any of this marvelous rum, and I'm sure you would be a bit disappointed about that." The girl teased, her eyes lighting up as she laughed.

"Well, luckily it seems I have arrived in Heaven instead, with a lovely angel to greet me." Jack leaned on his elbows towards her.

"But it appears this angel doesn't even know your name." Ginger hair fell into her face and she brushed it behind her ear as she leaned closer.

The young sailor couldn't be any redder.

Jack's eyes darted over to the boy across from him. He could not do his infamous 'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow' speech in front of an officer. Surely, the boy had at least _heard_ of him. It actually was surprising that, although he had arrested him, the boy did not even know what caliber of felon he was taking in. "Damn…" Jack swore under his breath. "Names, occupations, and all that sort don't matter in Heaven, or so I've been told." Jack cocked his head to the side, studying her.

"Fine. Then I shan't give you mine either. We shall just have to get to know each other better in another way…"

Jack's eyes widened. "I'm all for that."

"Now, lets see… What this little angel can do for the poor helpless mortal?" The redhead batted her eyes. She then leaned down towards Jack, who was still seated in his chair, and began to stroke his face and his chest.

"Marian!" A shrill voice broke the moment.

"What the hell do you want, old woman?" The barmaid yelled, frustrated that her wonderful seduction had been interrupted.

"Enough of the flirting! Get back to work, unless you intend on making your living that way!" The plump woman yelled at her, causing Marian to gasp in horror and retreat back into the kitchen.

"What's your secret?" The lad asked in amazement.

"Huh?" Jack's attention was drawn back to the young man across from him, having been distracted by a pair of hips.

"The women…"

"Ah. Don't quite know what it is that draws them to me, really. Some say it is my cunning wit, or my infamous legend, though I happen to think it's because of my devilishly good looks." Jack gloated loud enough for the whole bar to hear, raising the bottle of fine rum up to his lips. "All women are drawn to me. Not one has very refused me. Well, perhaps one…"

"Nathaniel Davies," A deep voice bellowed over the loud music. The boy looked up at the man in horror, "What on earth are you doing here?" The man was at least twice the boys age and wore the same uniform, except with extra metals pinned to his chest. "Who is this?" He glared at Jack, noticing his beaded hair and unkempt appearance.

"He's… He's…"

"Jonathan Swift. Pleasure to meet you." The man's eyebrows raised as Jack stood up, offering the man his hand. The officer stared down at Jack's hand in disgust, and wanted to protest when Jack grabbed his own. "'Moonshine' and I were just having a couple of drinks." Jack teased, winking at the young boy. The pirate then sat down and squinted up at the two soldiers. "Want some?" He offered the older man his rum, which was quickly declined.

"Davies, what is the meaning of this? Why aren't you out on patrol? " The real Admiral spat, glancing back at Jack with profound hatred.

"I _was_ out on patrol, but then,"

"This extremely charming, and kind man offered to get this noble servant of our fine country something to eat and a nice tot of brandy. How could he refuse?" Jack opened his arms welcoming the officer to join them. "Would you like to take up on my offer as well?"

"Davies, you should know better than to associative with these lowlifes. And on your second day, none the less." Nathaniel gave Jack a guilty look, but Jack just gave him an encouraging smile. He had known all along.

"It's alright Admiral, no harm, no foul." Jack whispered to him.

"Come on, Davies. You've done enough damage already." The officer shouted, striding out the door.

Davies made to move after him, but then doubled back. "Mr. Swift, I'm sorry I arrested you. You're really not that bad at all." Davies gave him a weak smile before looking longingly at his untasted mug. "I mean, how big of a crime is 'goat snatching' anyway?" Davies laughed at Jack's expense until he noticed a mug moving towards him.

"Go on. Drink it. Take it with you if you'd like." Jack conspired, pulling a flask from his pocket and dumping the liquor into it. "I promise not to tell." He placed a finger over his lips and then placed the flask in the boy's palm.

Nathaniel's face lit up. "Thank you…" He said as he stored the flask for safekeeping.

"Go on now. Be gone with you!" Jack's hands made a sweeping motion towards the door with a smirk on his lips.

"Wait. Mr. Swift…"Jack looked up at him with interest. "Can you really get any woman you want?"

Jack laughed heartily and took a swig from his rum bottle. "Aye. Why? Don't believe me?"

Nathaniel shook his head and chuckled before he walked backwards towards the door. With one last look at Jack, he walked out into the downpour and back to his ordinary life.

* * *

><p>"What a wonderful man that friend of yours was…" The officer said sarcastically. "I should have told him I very much enjoyed his book, though I did find it rather interesting that he seemed to lose his Irish accent.." * The officer glared down at him, and continued to march onward.<p>

Confused, Nathaniel examined the flask in his pocket and then noticed a small bird engraved in it and under it was a name.

_Jack Sparrow_.

Nathaniel's eyes widened, and he quickly replaced the flask in his pocket. He _had_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

><p>"Any woman, ye say? I hardly believe that." A raspy voice called from the darkest corner of the bar.<p>

"Who wants to know?" Jack asked, stand offish.

A man emerged from the shadows. He appeared to be in his fifties, and had a large bald spot on the top of his head. "Greenwald's the name, and I say you are full of talk. I don't see what any woman would see in ye." He was slobbering drunk, and practically tripped over his feet as he walked over to Jack's table.

"Well, first off, a full head of hair." Jack taunted.

Greenwald glared at him and spit into his mug. "I'll wager ye this. I pick a girl, and if you can get her into your bed, I'll give you one hundred guineas."

"And if I lose?"

Greenwald grinned with his rotten teeth, pulling something from under the table. "Then ye will never get this out of the bottle, now will you, Captain Sparrow?"* _The Black Pearl_ was held dangerously in the man's hand. "Ah, I see, now I have got yer attention…"

"It seems I have no choice." Jack muttered almost under his breath. _How DARE he take my Pearl?_

"Alright then," Greenwald chuckled, noticing Jack's angry expression, "Which lass shall it be?"

Greenwald glanced around the pub and noticed that oddly, they were the only two people left in the pub. He looked out the window to see where they went. "Holy mother of god…"

"What?" Jack eyes darted to the window in alarm. The wind had picked up and now the streets were beginning to flood from the rain. Mass chaos had broken out and the merchants were forced to leave their goods in order to reach shelter.

"My boat!" The drunk yelled out in alarm, suddenly dashing out the door, still holding the bottle.

"No! Not good!" Jack ran after him into the rain, but everyone knows there is no use reasoning with a drunk. Now he was wet, alone, remarkably sober, and had lost the Pearl…again. Not exactly how he thought this afternoon would go. Jack let out a sigh and walked back inside to sit at the bar, rested his head on the counter. Listening to the pattering of the rain_, his eyes began to slowly drift closed._

Suddenly, he heard a loud banging on the door. Groaning, Jack got up. "Oh, what the devil do you want?" Jack shouted exasperated as he opened the door. There was a young woman drenched to the bone.

"Help me, please! I fear it may be too late!" She cried anxiously, nudging the thing next to her that appeared to be another woman. Jack froze for a second when he made this connection, before hurrying to help them get in side. He picked up the girl. She was eerily light, even for a woman. Jack brought her upstairs and looked around frantically for a room. He found one which appeared to belong to one of the brothel girls. Jack motioned at the other girl to make a fire. He then placed the women in his arms down on a bed and finally looked at her face. That face, those eyes…

"J-Jack?"

"I'm right here, Lizzie."

* * *

><p>*La rue Bonne Foi is a street in Haiti, the country from which La isle de Tortue is on or Tortuga as it is known. It is a mainly French speaking country so most street names are in that language. Bonne foi is French for Good Faith.<p>

*Old English word referring to a Jail.

*Jack is referring to their King at the time, King George II

*"Moonshine" originally meant "moonlight" and "a trifling," but a 1785 British dictionary defines it as "the white brandy smuggled on the coasts of Kent and Sussex." Perhaps its color reminded people of the moonlight.

*"Whitechapel" is a town in England that was famous for it less than honorable activities such as brewerys, and distilleries. Also part of East England that is famous for its 'cockney' accent.

* The famous red head from the Disney theme park ride. "We want the redhead! We want the redhead!"

*Jonathan Swift was an Irish writer who wrote Gulliver's Travels, a popular book in the 1700s.

* Going off the idea from the 4th film with the Pearl being stuck in a bottle. It requires 3 goats, a crossbow, an hourglass, a trumpet, and a man waving his hands like this (waves like a drunkard) to get it free, hence the animal theft.


	2. An Accord

_An Accord_

_Three days. Three days of almost constant downpour. Three days of being stranded inside the eye of the storm. Three days she was unconscious. Three days of Hell._

Water continued to hit the windowpane as Abigail wiped Elizabeth's brow. Her fever had cooled down slightly but she was still burning up. Abigail's fingertips brushed back her patient's hair away from her face, applying the cold compress to her forehead once more. _Where is he?_

"Any progress?" Jack pushed open the door, holding several glass jars in his hands. They had been stranded in the pub for three days and it was the first time anyone of them had left the room above the stairs.

"Not since you left. Her eyes fluttered open for a few minutes, just like they have before, but besides that, I'm afraid I have no good news to tell you…"

"What? What's the matter?" Jack asked, hastily placing the bottles on the table and kneeling next to Elizabeth's bedside.

"I don't wish to alarm you, but in the condition she came in and the severe fever she has contracted, I fear her body does not have the strength to carry on much longer."

Jack had visited her house several times before, mostly to see her sister, Anne. During this time, Abigail had watched him with interest. Once, while visiting late at night, Jack accidently climbed in through her window instead of her sister's. Abigail blushed at the thought. Jack had quickly realized his mistake, begged her for forgiveness and left the way he came. She silently wondered if the he had made the connection yet.

The young girl fidgeted with the coverlet before finally daring to look up into Jack's eyes. Nothing but pain, and regret filled his eyes. "Mr. Sparrow?" He turned, not meeting her eyes. "How do you two know each other?"

"You could say she 'fell into my life', as it were.." Jack's back was to her as he gazed out the window on the on going storm.

"Have you be friends long?"

"Ye might say that, although, I'm not sure 'friends' is what I'd call it."

"Were you lovers?"

Jack looked at the young girl with wide eyes. He did not expect that coming from a sweet innocent girl like Abigail.

Jack's astonishment turned into a coy smile. "Now what would you know about that?" Abigail blushed. "No, actually. Though you can't blame a man for trying!"

"I just wondered…" Abigail explained, fumbling with the towel in her hands. She had never spent so much time alone with a man, a handsome one at that.

"You just wondered." Jack teased her, until she became flushed and uneasy. He just began to laugh. "We did come close though. If not for her whelp of a fiancé, I'm sure our adventures on the Pearl would have been quite," Jack's eyes shifted to the uncomfortable girl and decided to change his adjective. "interesting."

"Did she marry him then?"

Silence flooded over them. Jack turned his back to her again, watching the droplets of rain fall down the windowpane.

"I take it that she did."

"She did what was right by her. No one can ask for more than that." His arms crossed across his chest, leaning his body ever so slightly on the wall next to him.

Abigail sensed that she should not push the subject any further. She did not wish to upset him. Instead, she picked up the rag once more and drenched it in water, dabbing it all over Elizabeth's skin.

"The doctor said those might help. Didn't want to risk the weather and come out himself." Jack called from the window, causing Abigail to smile.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with them?" Abigail questioned, picking up a large decanter of waxy yellow liquid

Jack glanced over at the bottle in her hands. "The doctor said that's to rub on her chest to help clear her lungs of anything she might have gotten in the storm. And that there," He pointed to a small brown canister. "is Echinacea tea.* It's to help with the fever." He moved to pick it up with his hand and broke the string around it with a loud snap. "Perhaps you could brew some." Abigail looked down at Elizabeth, wetting her forehead once more. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Jack said with a soft smile, his eyes drifting over Elizabeth's unconscious form.

As the door closed, Jack remained where he was. His eyes flitted over her faced, wrinkled in worry, all the way down to her limp wrists. Taking the bottle in his hands, Jack sat gingerly on the mattress, afraid of hurting her more. His hand hesitantly reached for her own, caressing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. So much had happened since he last saw her, yet she was still exactly he remembered her.

"You're fine Lizzie. I'm not leaving you. Not again." Jack cocked his head to the side and brushed forehead with the back of his hand. It had been years. Years since the battle, Jones, the heart, all of it, yet here they were. Fate had thrust them together once more.

A small whimper escaped her as she shifted in her sleep. Jack's heart soared with the hope that maybe, just this once, she would awake while he was here. _To hear her voice again…_

Noticing that she was still undisturbed, Jack unscrewed the lid of the jar and scooped some of the thick oil onto his finger. Gently, he rubbed into her skin, massaging the flesh along her upper arms, shoulders, and neckline. Suddenly, he froze.

There, in the inconspicuous corner of Elizabeth's mouth. A smile.

"Lizzie? Can you hear me?" He questioned, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I'm not sure about this 'Lizzie' person, but I can assure you, Captain Sparrow, that I can hear you loud and clear." Her eyes creeped open to find Jack sitting at her bedside, her hand clutching his for dear life. "What happened?" Her soft smile turned serious as she locked eyes with his dangerously dark ones.

"There was a storm…well, still is really. Look." Jack motioned to the window on the far side of the bedroom, although to his surprise, the rain had stopped.

"I think you're imagining things, Captain Sparrow…" Elizabeth teased in a whisper, trying to sit up.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jack warned. "Not yet. Doctor's orders." Jack eased her back down.

"And is this something else the doctor's ordered?" Elizabeth motioned to the oil on her skin and the jar in Jack's hand, "or is this something you came up with all by yourself." She narrowed her eyes at him seductively, but she could not keep up the joke, her mouth crinkling up into a weak smile.

Jack matched her glare, and then pointed a finger at her when her composure finally broke. "Very funny…" He closed the jar and placed it on the table, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the excess oil.

"So, you were speaking of some imaginary storm?" Elizabeth hinted.

"Ah, yes. " Jack stood up, pacing the room in order to put some space between them. "The infamous and inconceivable storm we were battling not a quarter of an hour ago. Dastardly, that was. Destroyed a forth of Tortuga, or so says the rumblings."

"And what else are the rumblings saying?" Her eyes light up with a glow that Jack realized he had missed the most over the years.

"That one, Missus Turner, was seen trudging through said storm with an unforeseen purpose or destination." Jack examined his rings, avoiding her eyes.

"My purpose and destination were one and the same." Elizabeth sighed with a faint smile. " You."

Jack's face twisted up in confusion. "I'm sorry, I must have heard you incorrectly. What did you say?"

"Yes, Jack. You." Elizabeth managed to meet his eyes, noticing a strange, hopeful glint in them that she couldn't quite place.

"And may I inquire as to the reason for this sudden _need_ to see me? Or can I guess…" Jack prowled towards her, leaning down to her face, with a very suggestive look in his eyes.

"Uh!" Elizabeth cried in mock disgust, causing Jack to chuckle. "How about me simply needing passage to give a message, _to my husband_!"

The smirk wiped off of his face. "So you think of me, is it? Your dutiful lackey waiting on your beck and call to do 'Her Majesty's' bidding…" Jack spat, his forcefulness taking even himself by surprise.

Elizabeth was taken aback by Jack's reaction, flinching slightly at his words. "No, I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm afraid you will have to find someone else." His voice was cold like steel.

Elizabeth's face shown with hurt. All the fun and games was over. It had been years since they parted their ways. Who was she to expect everything to be the same as it once was?

"Fine." She spat, anger taking over the hurt she felt inside. "I'm sure there are better captains on this island than you." Elizabeth was hurt that Jack seemed to have forgotten her completely while she still cared for him. "Some of them with a compass that actually works the way they're supposed to!"

Forcing her legs into motion, she stood from the bed, rather unsteadily. Her eyes glared at Jack, daring him to stop her.

"What is she doing?"

An alarmed young woman stood blocking the door, holding a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"Well…"Jack grimaced, "There was a little misunderstanding, that's all."

"Misunderstanding!" Elizabeth screamed incredulously. "Misunderstand my ass!"

Abigail looked between them with wide eyes.

"Trust me. There is no way I could do that. Your ass and I would_ like_ to come to a little bit of an understanding, if you know what I mean…"

Fury lit up Elizabeth's face as she reached for the nearest thing she could find, throwing the bottle of oil at him. Glass shattered everywhere as it hit the wall.

"Now really, woman!" Jack matched her tone. "It was just a joke!"

"You are infuriating! I ought to…"

"Go ahead! Do your worst! I'd like to see you try!"

Elizabeth started across the room in her rage, limping on her tired legs. His eyes mocked her, daring her to strike him. When she was about to reach him, suddenly, her knees went out.

"Whoa…" Strong arms caught her before she could fall, placing her upright. Jack's face was inches from her own.

"I…I…"

"I know." He simply said, gently leading her back into bed where she quickly fell back asleep.

Abigail continued to stare after Jack.

"What?" He asked, noticing her curious look.

"You two fight like an old married couple." She stated with a smile.

Jack grinned at the statement. "Don't tell Turner that. He might have me head."

And with that, he was off to fetch the doctor now that the storm had finally ceased and the world was at peace once more.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Madam." Jack cleared his throat, trying to obtain the clerks attention.<p>

"Yes?" A young woman in all white met him at the counter.

"Is the Doctor in?"

The girl's face crumpled. "No, I'm afraid he has gone into town to help those injured from the storm. Can I have a message?"

Jack looked around at the shelves full of cures for maladies and ailments. "Tell him he owes Jack Sparrow something fierce," Jack groaned, " and get me another bottle of the disgusting oil." Jack waved his hands toward the shelves behind her.

Placing a two-pence on the counter, Jack took the jar from the clerk's hands and left the shop.

On his way back to the pub, Jack accessed the remains of the storm. The cobblestone beneath his feet had broken, almost causing Jack to trip. Most of the remaining buildings roofs had either been destroyed or blown off completely. He was currently on the luckier side of town. The southern half, down by the docks was still extremely flooded, and barely any buildings were left. Perhaps it was a good thing that the Pearl was still safe and sound inside a bottle.

He was only half a block away when he heard something in an alleyway.

"_Throw him the brig until he's sober, throw him in the brig until his sober."_ A tuneless voice sang. Jack squinted into the darkness, looking for the source of the noise.

"Oh, it's you."

A balding head poked out from behind a large rotting crate. "Hmm?" Greenwald's eyes were weary and unfocused, his knees barely keeping him up. "What did I miss?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. "And they say I have too much to drink…" Jack muttered under his breath. "How did you get here?" Jack questioned, his eyes darting from the sea of debris and the man before him.

"Don't actually know…" Greenwald pulled at his trousers, examining their wet state. Jack's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Wait a minute…yer that man from the pub! The prick who said I was balding!"

"Well, I'd hate to break it to you, mate, but," Jack sauntered towards him until he was invading the man's personal space, "ye are!" Smiling at his own brilliance, Jack turned on his heel to leave.

"You never did get yer ship back."

Jack head turned to see Greenwald dangling _The Pearl_ in his hands. "So you forgot about the storm but not a lousy bet, eh?"

Greenwald looked down at he ship in his hands, and then back up at Jack in confusion. "What storm?"

"Look, how about you just hand over the Pearl and we forget everything that has happened." Jack growled, ignoring the man's idiocy.

"No. We made a deal. But if you're willing to back out on it…" Greenwald's fingers slipped slightly.

"No! Not good!" Jack said, rushing over to catch 'his girl'. Greenwald, however, snatched the ship just in time, stealing it from Jack's fingertips.

"Now, how about that deal?" Greenwald taunted.

"What _exactly_ did you have in mind?"

When they arrived back at the pub, it was once again up and bustling. So many people had lost their homes or families, that just about everyone needed a drink.

As Jack passed the entrance, he recognized the redhead from the night before. She noticed his gaze and winked at him, leaving another customer to seat Jack instead.

"Hello, stranger."

Jack smirked at Greenwald as he placed his arm around the girl's shoulder. Greenwald did not seem to be impressed. "I pick the girl, remember? As ye said, this girl's too easy! She wouldn't give anybody a challenge."

Marian gasped and stepped out of Jack's embrace, smacking him across his jaw line. Holding his cheek, Jack pouted like a little boy. "Darling! I didn't say that, I swear!" Jack called back to her frantically.

"Forget the wench," Greenwald pulled Jack roughly by his coat, "You've got other ladies to worry about." _Don't I ever…_ Jack glanced up the stairs. What should he do? Here he was, trying to get his ship back, while Lizzie was upstairs probably dying…

Before Jack could make a break for it, Greenwald wheeled him toward the dark corner he had sat in the night before. Without even asking, two mugs of rum were placed on their tables. Jack looked up to see who had done it, but they must have gotten lost in the crowd. Nursing his bottle, Jack looked at the massive crowd about him, looking to see if he could spot any past shipmates or 'lady friends' of the like.

"Are you going to hurry up?" Jack glanced up the staircase and at the bottle of oil. "I do have a life, ye know?" Jack spat. How much longer did he have to stay with disgusting man? _And Lizzie thought I had bad hygiene…_

"Not without this ye don't!" Greenwald held up the Pearl, shaking it tauntingly in Jack's face. Greenwald searched the crowd once more, Jack sticking his tongue out at him. Jack eyes darted back to Greenwald, before he took his rum and quickly escaped into the crowd to refill his mug.

"Here ye are sir!" A familiar face. "Jack?"

"Abigail! What the hell are you doing down here?" Jack glared at her appearance from the other side of the bar. "Aren't you a little young to be …ye know…whoring yourself out?"

"Jack!" Abigail yelled over the crowd in embarrassment. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "I am not 'whoring myself out'!" She spat in disgust. "The inn owner found us upstairs and I had to make something up! This is the best I came up with."

"This!" Jack motioned to her bright red lipstick and lacy yellow corset. "Is the best you could come up with!"

Abigail gave him a desperate look and shrugged her shoulders. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Oh, well she…"

"Ah, Sparrow, thought you could escape me did ya?" Greenwald interrupted, slapping Jack on the back, causing him to spill his rum. Jack growled in defense under his breath. Greenwald's breathe smelled like rotten eggs and raw meat as he whispered into Jack's ear. "No, this whore doesn't count either…"

Jack's blood began to boil. This sweet, innocent young girl… "I've found my pick." Jack's eyebrows raised in mock interest. Watch her have two heads or something… Oh well. Just think of it this way. One more conquest, another good time, that's all.

Jack looked in the direction that Greenwald had pointed. There was a beautiful woman in a red dress trimmed in black and gold lace. Her back was to them, so he could not make out her face, but Jack noticed the way the fabric glided over her thin body down to her ankles.

She was mingling with musicians in the middle of the tavern. When the shortest one made to grab her from behind, she twisted his arm and pressed him against one of the pillars, holding what seemed to be a kitchen knife against his side. "Deal. I like 'em with a little spunk…"

Jack smirked as he sauntered across the room towards her. On his way, he passed the short guitarist who was now rubbing his 'injured' ribs. "Nice try, mate. Let a real man show you how it's done."

Jack came up behind her and talked in a low voice so that no one else could hear him. "Hello Darling. Care to have one of the most erotic nights of your life?" Jack heard the girl chuckle and then shook her head. "So what will it be? A drink, dancing, walk in the moonlight, or should we just go someplace more private now?"

"I'm flattered, Captain Sparrow, but I'm afraid my husband might feel otherwise."

Jack froze. "Ello, Lizzie…"

Elizabeth turned to face him with a triumphant smile. "Surprised to see me?"

Jack glanced up and down her scarlet dress. "You have no idea, love." Elizabeth pushed his shoulder to prompt his eyes back up to her face, her eyebrows raised. Looking into her face, Jack noticed her chalky skin and the dark circles under her eyes. "Why aren't you upstairs? Toiling away on your sick bed and all?"

Elizabeth heaved a heavy sigh at Jack's concern. "Sick beds don't actually agree with me, nor does toiling. I hated being trapped up in that room, as I'm sure you of all people would understand."

"Aye." Jack nodded, knowingly, before glancing back at Greenwald in the corner. Jack grimaced. "Listen, love, I don't do this often, but…" Jack face twisted in disgust. "I need your help."

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "Jack, are you seriously asking me for help after you refused to help me?"

Jack gave her a guilty smile. "If you do this for me, I swear, on pain of death, that I will take you to your dear William and your bloody ever after, just please help?"

"And what exactly would I be doing?" Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously.

Jack's eyes went wide. "Let's just say you're helping a dear old friend get his ship back and we will hash out the details later, savvy?" He held out his hand for her to shake. "Do we have an accord?" Elizabeth shifted her head from side to side, noticing the desperation in Jack's eyes. "Fine."

Jack's smile widened as he draped an arm around her waist. Elizabeth looked down at where he placed his hand and tried to swipe it away. Jack, however, caught her hand in his own and whispered into ear. "We made a deal, remember?"

Elizabeth's face contorted in rage. What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>*It is an oil called Bergamot that can be rubbed on to open up your sinuses<p>

*Echinacea tea is a real kind of tea, commonly found in tea mixes for your immune system, especially headaches, fevers, and problems of the throat. It is the most common tea to help your immune system.


	3. The Beginning of a Beautiful Partnership

**_The Beginnings of a Beautiful Partnership_**

With a triumphant smile on his face, Jack led Elizabeth over the bar, his grip on her waist tightening, pulling her in closer. His hand began to move south.

"Jack…" Elizabeth warned through gritted teeth. Ignoring her plea, Jack pulled out a stool for her at the bar with a low bow. "What are you doing?"

Jack rolled his eyes and then knocked his fist on the bar twice. Two mugs of rum came flying down the table at them. Elizabeth glanced around them and sat hesitantly at the bar. It seemed as though all of Tortuga had taken interest in her now that Jack Sparrow was buying her a drink.

Jack took a gulp of his drink and then glanced over at her, at least three feet away. "Oh, now this won't do at all…" Jack grumbled before wrapping an arm about her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth threatened under her breath. "What's going on?" Her voice grew in shock, noticing his hand toying with the lace on her shoulder.

"Shh…" Jack placed a finger to her lips and glanced over his shoulder to the dark corner of the pub.

"Why are you…" Elizabeth became distracted by Jack's hand as it traveled down the side of her body.

"Why? Like it?" Jack whispered seductively before breaking out into a leering smile. "Just go along."

"Go along?" Elizabeth shouted incredulously.

Jack glanced around nervously, noticing the lowered mugs and raised brows of the people around him. Clearly, they were expecting a rumble.

A light resonated in Jack's eyes as he leaned towards Elizabeth and moved her hair from her shoulder, his lips merely at her ear. "Upstairs. I'll meet you there." He murmured just loud enough for those around him to hear. Then, as if to seal the deal, Jack placed a kiss on her neck. _Maybe I should thank that man after all_, Jack thought slyly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she felt Jack's hot breath on her face and his lips brush her skin. Then fury set in as she realized the innuendo of Jack's words and noticed at the people around her watching them. Surely Jack must have known they were all listening. The nerve of that man!

A cocky smile shown on Jack's face as he watched Elizabeth get up. She gave him a sickingly sweet smile. "Would you like some rum, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack's eyes shone with confusion, but it then turned in to a smile. "Yes, actually. You know me too well, darling."

Her smile quickly began to turn into a sneer as Elizabeth dumped her mug on top of him, and stormed off in a huff. Jack grimaced as laughter surrounded him, wiping the stinging alcohol from his eyes. "You're paying for that!" Jack called after her as she made her way through the crowd.

Elizabeth let out a grunt of exasperation and pushed through the backdoor out onto the streets. It was surprisingly quiet out that night, what with all the people in the bar. The moonlight lit the pathway in front of her, leading her towards the seashore. Elizabeth let out a sigh, and followed the path, each step taking her away from the bar and the ruckus within.

* * *

><p>"Really, Jack, I knew you had a reputation with women, but were you trying to get slapped?" Abigail teased, handing him a rag to dry his face.<p>

"Where have you heard that?" Jack asked in genuine surprise.

"My sister, she…"

"Anne." Jack blinked, the connection dawning on him. "You were the girl I accidently dropped in on…" Jack grimaced and gave her an apologetic look. "Listen, your sister and I, we were just having a few laughs, is all. I never meant to…"

"Not to worry, I have well forgotten." Abigail faked a smile for him. "But really, what happened?" Abigail motioned to the spilt rum.

"Well…" Jack cleared his throat.

"Nice try, Sparrow, but seeing as clearly the lady was displeased…"Greenwald interrupted them again, taking a drink of Jack's rum for good measure. Jack glared at him while he drank.

"A week. Give me a week to change her mind."

"Three days. And I'd better see some hard evidence. No pussyfooting it, ye hear, Sparrow?" Greenwald threatened, reaching down towards the bag at his side. Jack followed his hand with his eyes and noticed him clutching the Pearl inside the bag.

"Aye." Jack sighed dejectedly, pulling the rum from the other man's grasp to take a drink. When he looked back up, he noticed Greenwald exiting the front door.

"What was that about?" Abigail asked, concerned.

"Nothing that I can't handle." Jack stood from his stool and looked around the bar in confusion. "Where did Lizzie go?"

"Back way, I think." Abigail motioned to the door behind the counter. "But listen, Jack." Jack froze. "I hope you know what you're doing. It sounds like Elizabeth's been through a lot and I don't want her…"

"She has a husband. It is not up to me to protect her." Jack sat back down in his stool, taking another gulp of his rum.

"And to think," Abigail muttered, anger rising in her, "Elizabeth merely died hours ago from searching for _you,_ and yet you don't even have the courage to go find her and apologize." Abigail walked away from him in disappointment. This definitely wasn't the Jack Sparrow she had heard about.

"The rum…" Jack murmured to himself, thinking back to the mysterious mugs on his table. Lizzie… She was always looking out for him.

Abigail glanced back over at him, but only found an empty stool, the rum left behind.

* * *

><p>Water soaked her skirt, sand squished between her toes as she stood between the waves. Her eyes rose to the Caribbean sky above, the faint glow of the golden sun disappearing into a dark night. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth imagined what it would be like to be back in Port Royal, her father still alive, and all the unpleasantness of the past years forgotten.<p>

"That there is the Southern Cross.*" A deep voice whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. A ringed finger pointed to a constellation of stars to the left of her. "We sailors use it to navigate or find south, as it were. Helped me more times than I can count."

"Even when you have a broken compass?" The teasing edge of her voice hung between them.

A deep chuckle escaped Jack's lips. "Even then."

Elizabeth slowly turned to him, a cautious look in her eyes. "So?"

"So?" Jack gave her a confused expression.

"So are you going to explain yourself!"

"Oh…That. Well, ye see, I may have, in the most unintentional and faultless way possible, made a bet that I could have you." Jack spat out in a hurried fashion. " For me ship's sake." He added, hoping it would soften the blow.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Have me…as in…"

"Be intimate. Get it on with. Fornicate. Bang…"

"Yes, Yes! I get the picture!" Elizabeth exclaimed, flustered.

Jack became silent, and looked down at his feet in the sand, before meeting her eyes again.

"Why, on Earth, would you do such a thing?" Elizabeth yelled, stomping through the wet sand towards him.

"Well…" Jack gave her a seductive look, a devilish smile appearing on his lips.

"Don't answer that question!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I meant… What was in the pot? What does this man have on you?"

A wistful look washed over Jack's eyes as he stared out into the distance. "The Pearl."

"A ship? My marriage is worth ruining because of a ship?" She angrily pushed on his shoulder, breaking him out of the trance.

"So you're saying you would…" Jack arrogantly waltzed towards her, stopping when he noticed the steely look in her eyes. "And she's not just any ship! She's me girl!"

"What low standards you have these days, Jack. I thought you at least preferred someone with a heartbeat. Perhaps not necessarily a brain…" Elizabeth teased as she walked up behind him.

"Not like I had much choice." Jack said in an angry whisper that Elizabeth could not make out.

"What?"

"Nothing. So will you do it?"

"What? Sleep with you?" Elizabeth spat in shock.

Jack cringed. "No. Not actually. Just pretend too." Jack's dark eyes met Elizabeth's, noticing the slight hint of disappointment within. Forcing himself, Jack said the opposite of what he felt, to shield himself from the pain. "I don't want this anymore than you do." The cruel edge of Jack's voice rang between them. God, help him, if he was going to make it through these three days.

"And you'll take me to Will?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"And I'll take you to Will."

"Agreed."

Jack put on a fake smile and bowed to her, offering her his hand. "My lady…"

"Is that what I am to become then?" Elizabeth placed her hand in his with an untrusting look in her eyes.

"Wench. Kept woman. The Captain's Bonnie Lass, whatever you like to call it?" Jack said dismissingly with a wave of his hand.

"And what exactly does that entail?" Elizabeth shook her head at him, a smile playing on the corner of her lips.

The smirk on Jack's face grew when he noticed her playful expression. "All the best of things, of course. Drinking with Captain, dancing with the Captain, sitting on the Captain's lap…" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Wait a minute…" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, but he just winked at her and carried on

"Oh! And the finest dresses a Pirate Captain can buy, what say you to that?" Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Jack… I couldn't… I mean…" Elizabeth fumbled for words, flattered by his offer, but also feeling the weight of her conscience.

"Got to have me bonnie lass looking ravishing, have I not?" A devilish look lit up Jack's eyes.

"When do I start said position?" Elizabeth gave him a coy smile.

"Ready for the time of your life?" Jack crooned arrogantly. "You, Lizzie, will get the pleasure that few girls have ever had." Elizabeth's forehead crinkled in confusion. "To be seen in Captain Jack Sparrow's arms, outside the bedroom."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little at his joke, letting him lead her back to the inn.

Elizabeth still clung to Jack's elbow as they entered the bar. They both noticed that it had cleared out quite a bit since they left. Jack looked over towards the dark corner and noticed that the man had left long ago. He let out a big sigh and then pushed Elizabeth up the stairs towards the room they had used before.

A stout matron stopped them in the hall. "Where do you think you are going? These rooms are for working girls only."

"It's alright, Mrs. Hart. I told you of another girl who was with me, this is her!" Abigail climbed up the stairs to stand between Jack, Elizabeth, and the owner of the brothel.

Hart gave them a suspicious look, especially Jack. "I've seen you before." She said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Aye, I'd reckon you have." Jack gave her a curt nod.

"With that Lewis girl.." The woman's glare disappeared a bit, thinking of her new customer.

Jack gave no sign of acknowledgment and noticed Elizabeth's grip tighten on his arm. Jack looked over at her, meeting her eyes. Did he detect…jealousy?

"Here." Jack dug in his pockets and took out several shillings, placing them in the woman's dirty hand. "For the girl." Jack inclined his head towards Elizabeth who had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying anything. "And what ever else that gets me."

"She's yours until the week is up." The woman looked Elizabeth up and down, assessing her value. "But you will have to pay extra for days as well if that is what you are wanting."

Jack grunted in disgust, and then pulled out a guinea. "There." Jack tossed it at her, and snatched up Elizabeth's hand, tugging her towards the door next to him. Then, Jack yelled over his shoulder back the woman, "That better cover the room as well!"

Jack yanked open the door and grumbled under his breath about 'how much bloody coin this woman was going to cost him.'

Elizabeth chuckled at his loss and moved over towards the mirror on the wall to take out her hair. In the mirror, she noticed Jack flop down onto the bed.

"So, this is how it's going to be them? Sharing rooms and beds of the like, but not have any of the benefits of a relationship?" Elizabeth asked, pulling the pins out of her hair, and placing them on the table in front of her.

"Unless you want to. Can't say I would mind…" Jack lounged provocatively on the bed, his hands folded behind his head. Elizabeth walked over to the bed just to smack Jack in the face with one of the pillows. "I'll take that as a no."

Elizabeth turned back to him from the mirror. "At least you could try to be a decent gentleman."

"You know, Lizzie, if this is going to work, you are going to have to get used to me and my indecent-ness. Grow to like it even! I know I do!" Jack flipped over on the bed so that he was lying on his stomach, his head resting in his hands.

"Yes, I'm sure you do…" Elizabeth grumbled, turning her back to him as she pulled at the stings of her corset.

"Need some help?" Jack hinted from the bed.

Elizabeth cursed him under her breath, fumbling with the lacings. "I don't… I…yes." She admitted, folding her arms across her chest as she heard the bed creak.

She felt light tugging on the strings of her corset, and was slowly able to breath more and more. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. She reached around her back and noticed that Jack had left the last two loops tied, instead of taking the garment completely off. A smile lit up her continuance as she pulled off the corset and pulled the outer part of her dress back up.

"Come, Missus Turner, Let us retire." A cocky voice called followed by the sound of a candle being blown out. Elizabeth shook her head in the dark and moved to the opposite side of the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>*The Southern Cross or the Crux was used by explorers of the southern hemisphere to point south since, unlike the north celestial pole, the south celestial pole is not marked by any bright star.<p> 


	4. One Expensive Woman

**_Chapter 4 One Expensive Woman_**

* * *

><p>"No. No, that won't do at all." Jack gave her a disgusted look as he entered. It was his idea to get her new clothes, after all, and it was his money. "We want the good people of Tortuga to think I'm 'getting some', not that I'm settling down!"<p>

Elizabeth looked down at herself, noting the checkered print and the high neckline.

"Looks like you're going out to tend the fields, for God's sake!" Jack shook his head and then looked frantically around the shop for the girl who was helping him. "Lizzie, where the devil did that girl go?" Jack addressed her after his hopeless search.

"I think she went to the back of the shop." Feeling the fabric in her hand with a frown, Elizabeth looked at herself in a mirror nearby.

Setting off in that direction, Jack doubled back. Elizabeth's back was to him as she slowly pulled down one of the hideous sleeves, revealing a bare shoulder. Suddenly, Elizabeth froze. "Jack? Are you still there?" Before he could be caught, Jack slipped through the doorway, determined to find their clerk.

Over behind a crate full of fabric he spotted her. "Oi! You there! What's the idea giving me girl that hideous excuse of a dress." The girl rolled her eyes.

Truth be told, Jack cared very little about the dress. Seeing Elizabeth clad in a frock complete with a tighter-than-necessary bodice and a lower-than-necessary neckline, was of far more importance to him. But disguising his motives under the guise of fashion critic would keep Elizabeth's temper in check and, no doubt, save him from a hard slap that he may or may not have deserved.

"It is one of the few dresses already prepared in her size and in your current price range." The woman looked at Jack up and down, noticing his frayed and dirty apparel.

Jack's mouth curved downward. "My current price range, hmm?"

"Yes, sir." The woman said curtly, making it clear she had bigger and better things to do.

Jack cleared his throat and then dug into his pocket. "I want you to find the best four dresses you've got here, corsets, shoes, the whole thing, and bring them to me. Make me the envy of the town. Why Lass, do you even know who I am?"

"I fail to see why that is of importance in this matter." Jack rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the bell on the door jingled as someone else entered the shop. "Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow…."

Jack cursed under his breath and then turned to face the new arrival with a fake smile.

"Hello, Giselle."

"Miss Lewis. Are you here to pick up your new bonnet?" The clerk said with a much more polite smile.

"Why yes! Would you be a dear and fetch it for me. I've got a little bit of a 'catching up to do' with Mr. Sparrow here." A flirtatious smile lit up her face as she removed her yellowed gloves and dirty white shawl covered with fur.

"You're doing well, Giselle." Jack acknowledged politely, glancing over to his left towards the changing room.

"Oh, well, I would be lots better if you would come and visit me once and a while. Free of change, for you." She walked towards him slowly, wiggling her hips.

Jack grimaced, looking back towards the door, knowing that Elizabeth was sure to be done changing any minute now. Jack faked a smile and attempted to change the subject. "How's Scarlet?"

Giselle's smile faltered when Jack mentioned the other woman. "She's fine. Though I don't see why that's of any interest of yours. I always did please you more than she did. What do you say Jack?" Her voice became a husky whisper as she drew closer to him. "Why don't you meet me tonight? Down in the square. You won't be disappointed." Her painted lips drew closer and closer towards him.

The floor creaked. Jack turned his head to see who it was, keeping a strong grip on Giselle so she couldn't fall on top of him.

"Lizzie…" Jack shoved Giselle off of him, turning to face Elizabeth, whose face was a mixture between betrayal and fury.

"Who is she?" Giselle spat, angrily smoothing out her skirt.

"I could ask the same question." Elizabeth muttered, nudging Jack's hand away from her shoulder when he tried to touch her.

"Miss Lewis, your package." The Clerk handed over the hat, receiving a handful of gold.

"See you later tonight, Jackie…" Giselle purred, glaring Elizabeth down.

And with that, Giselle was gone in a big yellow huff.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes, making the connection. The Lewis girl Jack would always 'visit'.

"Now, Lizzie, don't be angry." Jack warned, tugging on one of her hands.

"Why should I be angry?" Elizabeth swatted away his hand. "Why should I care what whores you fool around with at night?"

Jack's brow wrinkled. Hadn't they been getting along so well only this morning?

"Admit it. You were jealous." Jack stated cockily.

"Of a prostitute?" Elizabeth exclaimed incredulously, "Hardly…"

"It's alright if you were. It happens to the best of us." Elizabeth shook her head at his arrogance. Suddenly, the teasing look disappeared off of Jack's face and he became very serious. "It meant nothing." Jack stroked the back of her hand tenderly, making Elizabeth lose her breath.

Someone cleared their throat. "Those dresses you wanted, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack nodded his head, his dark eyes suddenly breaking away from her own. He dumped the contents of his leather bag into the clerk's out stretched hand without hesitation. Pulling the boxes into his arms he made to leave the shop, however, Elizabeth did not trust the shop's assistant and could not stand to see Jack cheated.

"I'd best try them on, shouldn't I?" A light touch on his shoulder made Jack turn around. His eyes connected with lovely honey colored ones.

The devilish glint came back into his eyes, "As long as I get to help…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him as they reentered the dressing room, their laughter ringing out as they locked the door.

* * *

><p>The door slammed behind them as they left dress shop.<p>

"Clearly they won't get my business again..." Jack joked, noticing the sour pout on Elizabeth's face. "Oh, come now love, it's no so bad. You've got your beauty, you've got your brains, a diligent young eunuch of a husband spending his tenticle-less days pining after to you," Elizabeth glared at his comment," and now you've got a devilishly handsome, fake husband as well, who has enpecable taste in dresses, if I do say so myself..." Jack winked at her. "What else could you want?"

Elizabeth's face lightened a bit, but her gaze would not met Jack's eyes.

"Listen, Lizzie, I'll tell you what. Once I get back the Pearl, I'll let you steer the ship for part of the way, what do you say to that, Ms. Pirate King?" Jack's golden grin glistened in the sunlight.

"I'd say, I don't even know if this Pirate King you speak of exists anymore, Captain. I am no longer the person I once was..." Her boots scuffed at the brick underneath her feet still drenched from the storm days before.

"Nonsense. Listen Lizzie." Jack turned her to face him, stoping her in the middle of the near empty street. "You are the bravest, strongest woman I know. You're Elizabeth Swann for bloody sakes!" He's face held a seriousness she rarely ever got to see. "If you can't survive in this god forsaken world, then who the hell can!"

He paused, rubbing his forehead nervously. "A lot has changed over the years, but you," He pointe his finger at her, his eyes narrowing as they flitted over her face. His other hand tightened on her shoulder, "You're still Elizabeth Swann, the bravest piratess on the seven seas." His eyes shone with the memories of the past, hurt ghosting over his features. Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted at his curious expression.

Noticing he had started to let his guard down, Jack pulled away from her and tried to laugh it off. "So stop denying it!" He said coyly to her with a wink, however, he noticed that she saw right through his defenses.

They were about halfway to their pub when Elizabeth noticed a poor old man by the side of the street, standing behind a rickety cart. He was the only one left.

"Sir!"Elizabeth cried in alarm, noticing his ragged appearance, and ghostlike complextion. "Are you well? You shouldn't be out here..."Elizabeth sympathized, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to help him up.

"And why shouldn't I? Why should I be kept indoors all of the time like some invalid. I'm perfectly fine!" The old man grumbling insisted, causing Elizabeth to draw back. "I meant no harm, Miss, it's just that I've had enough of people fussing about me, that's all." The man apoligized with a weak smile.

"Having a good day?" Jack commented, gesturing to the flowers on the man's cart before him.

"I've seen better. Not to many people around, ye know, not after that devil of a storm..." The man said sadly, his hands shaking as he clipped the stem of a red rose before him.

"Here. A rose for the happy couple." The man said slyly, holding it towards them with a friendly smile.

"Oh, we're not..."

"That is..."

Elizabeth and Jack exchanged looks and laughed nervously at the man's confused looks.

"Well are you going to take my gift or not?" He complained goodnaturedly.

Jack reached for it and nodded to the man. "Thank you."

"Now you take care of the girl now, you here? There are many roses like her left in this world."

And with that, Jack and Elizabeth made there way back to the pub in silence, Jack twiddling the rose between his fingertips.

* * *

><p>"There… That's not so bad, is it?"<p>

Back at the pub, Elizabeth looked down at the last dress she had yet to try on. She wore a green and white striped dress with white lace outlining the bodice while red piping embroidered roses all along the skirt, matching the Tuscan red of her corset.

"Jack, I look like a trollop."

Jack looked her over, as if considering her question, as he placed the small red rose behind her ear. Their eyes locked. Time passed, but eventually, Jack looked away.

"Or a doxy." Jack teased. "Either one." Having earned a very stern look from Elizabeth, Jack attempted to redeem himself. "But a very pretty trollop none the less. And a trollop you shall be, my pet." Jack teased, fluffing her skirts up. Elizabeth hit him with a much-deserved slap.

"Can we just get on with this?" Jack grumbled bitterly, rubbing his sore cheek. His large brown boots thudded against the floor as he made his way towards the door.

"Where is that friend of yours going to be?" Elizabeth fidgeted with her sleeves.

Jack furrowed his forehead. "Who? Greenwald? At the pub, getting drunk as usual no doubt…"

"I meant your 'female acquaintance'."

A devilish smile took over his countenance as he turned away from the door to face her. "You speak of Miss Lewis, no doubt?" A look of interest lit up his eyes.

Elizabeth faltered. She hadn't expected him to just come out and say it. "I take it you're meeting her then?" Elizabeth hinted, trying to sound as though she couldn't care less.

Jack turned his back to her and opened the door, exiting into stairwell above the pub.

"Well?" She insisted, her voice rising in volume as she followed him into the hall.

Jack faked a confused expression and cupped his ear. "What was that?"

"I said…." Elizabeth started, before she realized her was he was doing that on purpose. "Ugh!" Elizabeth stomped after him down the stairs, shouting all the way. "Jack Sparrow!" She cried, ripping the rose from behind her ear. " I swear, if you don't stop being such a buggering idiot, I will stop wearing this offensive clothes at all, and you can-"

With a muffled 'umph', Elizabeth bumped into Jack who had stopped at the foot of the stairs. Elizabeth opened her mouth in confusion, when she noticed the man standing in front of them.

"Take your clothes off, huh? I'm not sure Jackie, here, deserves that type of punishment." A weathered face framed by long black hair came into view.

"Captain Teague!" Elizabeth blushed up to her roots.

"But if you think he deserves it… go right ahead. You two go off. Don't have to let an old man buy you a drink." Teague teased, gesturing to the bar.

Elizabeth noticed Jack still hadn't said anything to his father but was currently toying with her red rose in his hands. Elizabeth's eyes wandered back to Teague's questioning face and took a hold of Jack's arm. "We'd love to."

"Wonderful." Teague smiled, clapping his hands together. His smile faltered when his eyes connected with his sons. Elizabeth cleared her throat to break the tension.

"After you my king." Teague opened his arm out, signaling her to lead the way.

Once all three of them were seated at the bar, first Elizabeth, then Teague and Jack on both sides of her, the old man ordered Tortuga's finest for the whole table. They sat in silence as the owner placed a bottle and three glasses on the table. Jack glanced around looking for a familiar bald head.

"So…" Teague began, breaking the silence. "How long have you two been…" His sentence faded off as he gestured to them, Jack's arm resting on the back of Elizabeth's chair.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh," Elizabeth chuckled nervously, "We're not-"

"A month." Elizabeth turned her head to Jack in surprise, slightly panicking.

"Well, I'm happy for you. It's good to see you with just one woman for a change, not a whole harem…" Teague joked, taking a drink from his mug.

Jack chose to ignore Elizabeth's annoyed expression, noticing the stout balding man enter the building.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yes, well, look at her? How could I resist?" His hot breath blew on her neck and her hair.

Teague's eyebrows raised as he observed them. " There is a reason I came to Tortuga, you know?"

"What? To leave all your possessions to your only son before you melt away? About time, isn't it?" Jack spat, finally talking to his father face to face.

"Jack…" Elizabeth warned under her breath.

Teague's face hardened. "No. I didn't come for you. I came for her." Jack's face turned from surprise to anger. His eyes met Elizabeth's confused ones. "There was a summoning of the Brethern Court. They wish to elect a new king."

"But you called me your king just moments ago? How can this be?" Elizabeth protested.

"To me, you always will be, Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King, but there are many others that do not believe you are qualified. And there is the matter of the code." Teague said uncomfortably, noticing both of his companion's heated looks.

Realization hit Jack. "Robert's code?"

"Aye…"

"What? Robert's code? What does that mean?" Elizabeth turned her head between them until the older man answered.

"In order for a woman to be apart of the brethren of pirates, she must must be joined and accounted for."

"Meaning…"

"Unless you belong to one of the pirate court, you have no business in it's brethren." Jack muttered a simpler explanation.

"Meaning I would have to…marry? One of them?" Elizabeth spat in disgust.

Teague smiled at her expression and nodded his head towards. "We're not all bad. Might as well make it legal, eh Jackie? Wouldn't mind some grandchildren before I, what was it, 'Melt away'…"

Both Elizabeth and Jack's eye's widened. "Well, I'll leave you two to it then. I look forward to seeing you both at Shipwreck Cove."

Jack opened his mouth to protest as his father stood up from his seat, when he noticed a small scrap of paper lying in front of him.

_Meet me in the Town square next to the city hall if you want yourr ship back. Now's your last chance before I pull out of port._

_G_

"Jack? What is that? Why did you say we were together? Now look what you have gotten us in to!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking his arm to gain his attention.

"I've got to go."

"What? Now?" Elizabeth shouted. "What are we going to do? I can't go back without a husband."

"Then you won't." Jack stated simply.

"Jack…"

"Not really! Don't get your hopes up woman! If it's a happily married couple my father and the court want to see, then that is what we will give them. Now, if you will excuse me." Jack rushed his sentences, stepping backwards towards the door. He was almost out when a voice called his name.

"Jack!"

"You welcome!" He called running into the street.

* * *

><p>The square was eerily silent that night, the sound of Jack's heavy boots hitting the brick rang out around him. "Hello?" His voice echoed into the darkness.<p>

"About time you made it." A voice rasped from the shadows. A bald head ducked underneath a tree limb. Large hands brushed away the dirt that clung to his pants. "Here for your boat, I'd imagine…"

"Aye, that would be why you _beckoned _me." Jack muttered bitterly.

"The bet's been made, the die cast, and here we both are, waiting for the result.." Greenwald whispered as in a trance, slowly pulling a familiar bottle from his coat pocket. After taking a long swig, he offered it to Jack.

Jack exchanged looks between the rum and the greasy man before him. "Eh… no thanks."

"Suit yerself. Now were was I…. ah yes." Greenwald chuckled dauntingly. "The result." He replaced the rum in his pocket and then instead pulled The Pearl from a large sag he had about him. "So did you do as I asked of you? Did you sleep with that wench?"

Jack's jaw visibly tightened. A rotten smile grew on Greenwald's face. "And she's even meeting the family now too? Ye must have something special…" In his hand he held on to a small red rose.

Jack didn't reply but instead looked out towards the harbor.

"Alright. Ye won. But cain't say it doesn't give me pleasure to see The 'Captain Jack Sparrow' broken down, following a woman like a dog on her heels…. If the people of Tortuga could see you now… How the mighty have fallen."

Jack's eyes lifted up in disgust. Jack reached for his pistol. "Just give me my damn ship, and be gone with ya…" Jack threatened, pointed in at the side of Greenwald's greasy face.

The large glass bottle was thrust into his hands, almost slipping from his grasp. Looking up, Jack noticed a portly figure drunkenly wobbling back to town.

"Good riddens!" Jack shouted after him before turning his attention back to the precious bottle in his hands. "I've got ya darling… I'm not going to let another sorry excuse of a man steal you ever again."

"So you do want me after all…" A breathy whisper came from behind him while chipped fingernails clutched his shoulder blades.

Jack gulped. "You wanted me to meet you here tonight, didn't you Giselle?" Jack stated calmly, hoping things wouldn't go out of hand.

"Why of course I did, Jackie. Now how about we go someplace a little more…" Giselle stood up on her toes and placed her mouth near to his ear. "Private." Her painted lips were mere centimeters from his earlobe.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked down the road, trying to ignore the woman next to him. He looked down the empty street, and then noticed it: A piece of green fabric with red embroidery caught on one of the barrels about half way down the street. He looked up and noticed a slight figure in distance moving towards the harbor.

"Elizabeth!" He called after the disappearing figure.

Suddenly, his vision went black when a manicured hand came at his face. His body hit the brick underneath him, the rose in his hand floating to the ground. Clunking heels hit the brick, growing fainter and fainter in the distance.

"Great, now I've got two women angry at me!" Jack grumbled, his face still crumpled next to the pavement.


End file.
